


The Devil: Dreamfest

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gods of pleasure and abandon, of wild behavior and unbridled desires.





	The Devil: Dreamfest

The thought had crossed Minato's mind before, but he hadn't started seriously considering it until Junpei brought it up.

For one reason or another, all the girls were out of the dorm and it was just him, Junpei, Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Ken (Koromaru barked to be counted in with the guys). Junpei then got it in his head that they should all take the opportunity to have some serious 'guy talk'. After Junpei's starter for the evening (“So, what colour do you think all the girls' panties are? I bet Yukari's are pink.”) fell quite horribly flat, Junpei decided to step it up a little.

“Penthesilea's pretty hot,” he said.

Minato, sitting on the couch, looked up from his book. Akihiko, who was sitting across from him with a lapful of homework, raised an eyebrow. “You like Mitsuru?” He looked a bit appalled at the idea.

“No!” Junpei was sitting on the TV, something Yukari was always getting on his case for. “ _Penthesilea._ There's a difference.”

“...she's a Persona,” Minato said.

“So?” Junpei replied. “She's still got a great figure.” He made an hourglass shape with his hands, just in case his words didn't make it clear enough.

Even though Shinjiro was in the kitchen, staying as far away from Junpei and his ideas as possible, Minato could hear his snort of derision from the lounge. Ken, who was sitting at the dining room table and enjoying a leisurely dinner, looked thoughtful. “It seems to me that human-Persona relations of that sort would be really difficult.”

Junpei turned red up to his ears. “You ah... probably shouldn't be listening to this.”

Ken twirled some spaghetti around his fork as he spoke. “Please, I'm not that naive. Sexual curiosity is perfectly normal for people of your age group.”

“Now you sound like an old man,” Junpei lamented. “But seriously,” he steered the conversation back to its original course. “Don't tell me you haven't even _thought_ about it, Minato.”

“Thought about what?” Minato played clueless, waiting to see how Junpei would respond. Of course he had thought about it. The day Succubus had emerged from his subconscious, he'd been thinking about it _quite_ a lot.

“You know,” Junpei made some vaguely obscene motions with his hands. “Doing _it._ With a Persona.”

“You can say sex, you know,” Ken said after swallowing a mouthful of noodles.

“Wouldn't that technically be considered masturbation?” Minato mused.

“I mean, you've got lots to chose from,” Junpei blurted. “I thought Angel was pretty hot.”

“So you're into _that_ kind of stuff, huh?” Shinjiro emerged from the kitchen with a cup of soup in one hand. “Kinky.” He smirked.

The conversation went downhill from there as Junpei slowly dug himself into a grave of perversion, but the evening weighed on Minato's mind, and continued to weigh on his mind until the day he met President Tanaka.

Minato had first formed Succubus before meeting Tanaka, and the Persona had been weak, distant. He hadn't felt the kind of connection to it that he did to, say, something of the Magician arcana – and even though his recent forays into mythology texts told him exactly what kind of creature the Succubus was, causing him to half-expect her to invade his dreams – nothing had come of it.

That had all changed upon meeting President Tanaka for the first time.

Everything about the man was absolutely vile. Self-serving, corrupt, narcissistic, power-loving, and yet so painfully weak underneath everything – so why wasn't Minato repulsed by him? Somewhere in between Tanaka's fitted suit, his disturbingly catchy theme song and the sleazy droop to his eyelids Minato had found himself inexplicably drawn to the man.

Then the Incubus had formed. Even more vile than Tanaka, the skinny little man-Persona _oozed_ attraction. What Succubus, weak without her link, had suggested, Incubus screamed with a pelvic thrust and a constant hard-on as long as Minato's arm. The sheer force of sexuality that Incubus exuded had given Minato an instant erection the moment he first saw it, causing Elizabeth to titter and make a comment that was either incredibly naïve or really, _really_ subtle innuendo. It had taken an extreme force of will to stop himself from throwing her down and having his way with her – and possibly with Igor as well (that nose, that _nose_ ) – right there and then.

Though the force wasn't as strong in subsequent summonings, Incubus continued to make him feel hot and uncomfortable every time he used it.

It was chance one evening that Minato left Tartarus with a handful of cards that included both Incubus and Succubus. He'd been tired, he hadn't thought about it – he hadn't thought about anything other than heading straight to bed, really.

Oops.

He fell asleep with the cards in his hands, scattered across the bed. They weren't like paper – they were warm, the comforting heat lulling him to sleep before he had even gotten undressed.

When he opened his eyes, it was to see Succubus above him, her lips already locked on his and her tongue lighting his mouth on fire. Minato rolled his eyes up to see Incubus lurking above him on the headboard, his gigantic cock twice as threatening from this angle. Holy shit, he did not want that near _any_ of his bodily orifices.

Logic dictated that this was a dream, but it felt too real for that, even more real than the times Pharos visited him. He wasn't going to be waking up any time soon.

Minato trembled. How silly it was to think he could he raped by his own subconscious, he thought as the pair descended on him. Clearly some part of him wanted it, and this entire scenario would quickly devolve into something like one of the porn videos he had pinched from Junpei – first Minato would resist, but within five minutes he'd be going “ _Ahn~ so good~_ ” and writhing in ecstasy.

Possibly the fact that Incubus _didn't_ do anything at first, just sat there and watched as Succubus had her way with Minato made it all the more terrifying (he wasn't turned on by it, _no fucking way_ was he going to be turned on by that...thing). He kept waiting for the axe to fall (or the wang to penetrate, in this case), his attention split between the _positively illegal_ things that Succubus was doing with her fingers and the perverse leer from Incubus above him.

Succubus hovered above him, every moment of contact painfully deliberate. Her fingers pulled up his shirt inch by teasing inch, the whole time pretending oh no, she didn't even _notice_ the casual flicking of her whip tail over the crotch of his pants. It stung every time she did it, but each time it stung better, and Minato found himself anticipating it, waiting for it, a whimper escaping from his throat when the lash came a beat too late.

She was a terrible tease, never letting him touch her, only leaving a light kiss here, a twist of the nipple there – she giggled and cooed at him, baring enough teeth to make Minato afraid and touching enough skin to make him want it.

Then she did it, she _finally_ fucking did it, he'd been hard since she damn well started – shoving a hand down his pants to – but no, she froze. Minato looked up to see Incubus frowning and shaking his head. Succubus snapped her teeth at him. “I'm through playing,” she said, and her voice was thick and velvet, the sound alone washing over Minato and making him shiver and arch up into her still hand. “ _Hnnnn_ ,” she crooned at Minato, giving him a conciliatory squeeze before looking back at Incubus. “See, he wants it.”

Incubus licked his lips with a long, forked tongue. “Whatever. Next time, it's my way.”

 _Next time?_ So this was going to be a regular occurrence?!

Incubus ran both of his clawed hands from the base of his enormous cock all the way to the tip, some sort of sensuous, powerful energy rippling through it as he did. The spotted member began glowing a violent red ( _Red like stop. Red like danger. Red like -_ ) and Minato's thoughts were cut off with one vile motion of that man's skinny little hips. Minato could _swear_ that the _air_ that Incubus fucked was moaning, begging to be thrust into.

Before Minato could even register it, Succubus had yanked him to his knees and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down with his underwear to reveal his weeping cock and bare ass. Her leotard vanished into thin air and Minato had a vague thought, wondering where it had gone before she mounted him, taking him in slowly as she leaned in, brushing her breasts against his chest. He cried out and thrust his hips into her but she'd have none of that, pulling back and making him do it at her pace.

The feeling of her enveloping him to the hilt brought him to the edge, he wanted to come, he wanted to let go but _she wouldn't let him_ it was like she had some crazy magic pussy that could squeeze tight enough to –

Minato didn't have enough coherent thought at that point to realize that he was getting fucked by _Succubus_ , and she could do whatever she damn well pleased.

Minato grabbed her shoulders, and tensed from his hips to his shoulders. Every movement was torture.

The thin, sharp, fingers on the crevice of his ass were a warning, but nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

The good news was that it was a magical cock, a self-lubricating cock, one that would change its shape to accommodate the user (at any other time, Minato would have been amazed by it all). The bad news was also good news. The bad news was that it was _really. Fucking. Good._

The little man pounded at inhuman speed, ramming in an out of Minato as Succubus rode him in perfect rhythm. Minato gripped Succubus' shoulders for dear life as she squeezed and slid and caressed him in a way that Minato was _positive_ couldn't be done with a regular woman, hips swinging, her hands riding up Minato's shirt to tease his nipples as she leaned in, capturing his lips again. She sucked on his lower lip, biting lightly to punctuate each movement of her hips before leaning back again and moaning like a shameless porn star.

Minato gasped, sweat, each thrust from Incubus hitting his prostate and making it _worse_ and even the little clawed hands on his hips, the pointed ends that scratched his skin and _hurt_ felt good. Still, Succubus wouldn't let him come and his cock throbbed full and heavy inside of her, he was hot and faint and then she _squeezed_ tighter than she ever had before and Minato cried out, coming fast and hard. Which came first Minato didn't know, but Incubus spilled some kind of demon seed into him that burned pleasure, and Succubus gasped a she clenched around him. (Later he would think, well, of course we all came at the same time, they _are_ me...)

Minato woke to a sticky bed, breathing hard like he'd just been running a marathon and feeling like he'd just had the most amazing orgasm of his life and he'd _fucking slept through it._

Later that week, casual conversation came around to the topic of Minato's Personas again, and Junpei just _had_ to mention Incubus, and whoa that thing was weird but that Succubus was _smoking,_ and had Minato stopped using the pair of them in battle or something?

“Yes,” Minato replied. “I stopped using them in battle.”

In _battle_.

Wednesday night Minato met Tanaka for one of their evening... get-togethers (it sounded shady and Minato knew it, but really, they hadn't _done_ anything... yet). Tanaka was oozing sleaze as usual, giving Minato dubious advice laced with threats. Minato found himself unable to listen to Tanaka's words like he usually did, instead fixating on the curve of Tanaka's neck, the way his lips pursed when he said the word ' _finance_ ' and the pleat of the man's slacks over his crotch.

Minato heard snippets of Tanaka's plan to produce fake penis enlargement pills and sell them on the internet. He wondered what the President would think of Incubus' size-shifting, self-lubricating cock.

Only one way to find out.

 


End file.
